Dark Awakening
by Ghostupontheearth
Summary: A "boy" whose memory and existence has been erased by the sands of time has been awoken to a new world and a planetary war. How is he linked to all of this and how can a race of giant robots help him regain his memory? Dark and ancient secrets are uncov..
1. Prologue

'Blah blah' Thinking

"Blah blah" - Talking

"_Blah blah" _Radio Transmission or recording

**Hello all XD this is 4everdarkandalone-neon and this is my first fanfic! Hooray! This is just the prologue and a small taste of what is to come. Feel free to criticize. Actually please do. A lot of praise keeps me going and a lot of criticism makes my writing skills better, so if anything is the slightest bit messed up please tell me so I can fix it. (P.S. This is my OC right now.)**

**Summary: A boy whose memory and existence has been erased by the sands of time has been awoken to a new world and a planetary war. How is he linked to all of this? How can a race of giant robots help him regain his memory and how is his past and fate intertwined with theirs? Dark and ancient powers that are connected to him are awakened and secrets of his and those around hims past are unlocked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way at all. They are owned by Hasbro and some other company.**

**--**

Darkness. That's all there is. That's all I've known. At least for as long as I can remember it has. One of side of me says that the way I am now, surrounded by darkness, is the way I've always been. The other more hopeful side insists that things used to be different. But even if they did, that was a long time ago, quite awhile ago if I can't remember. I remember few things now besides the fact that I was put to sleep in the past, most likely never to awaken.

I had almost given up on believing the hopeful side. That is until lately. Things have been changing. For example, where there use to be silence and utter stillness there is now the occasional turbulence and sound of metal scraping against rock. My black, dreamless sleep is being disturbed.

Sound. It was something I had completely forgotten existed. This small realization has given a more solid foundation to my hopeful side's belief. Huh, I am actually starting to believe in the little shimmer of hope more and more. Maybe I am meant to exist. Maybe I am meant to overcome the darkness which seems to have been my entire world since perhaps the beginning of my existence. Or maybe it's all one big figment of my imagination and nothing is going to change. No! I will not think this way! If there's the tiniest bit of hope and a few disturbances to support it, I will pursue it.

I have been in the same state for what appears to have been a long time and a change in pace would probably make me feel…well, different. Feel…. The only things I ever recall feeling are cold and I vaguely remember something else. It was… pain. Now it's just a distant memory, fuzzy and blurred with age, but it is of no matter any more. For now I shall hold on to this shimmer of hope and lie here in my dark realm and wait for something to happen, and as I lay here and focus hard enough, I feel the change is coming soon.

--

**Well here it finally is everybody! My first fanfic! This story has been nagging me for about a year so I decided to fix it up a bit and post it. I hope it was OK for my first time and if it wasn't satisfactory feel free to tell me. I am open to constructive criticism. In fact I am begging for it because I want my fic to be the best it can and reviews are normally helpful with that. So feedback on my writing and helpful tips would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Good Morning

OK everybody, here's chpt.1 of my first fanfic. Hope you like it and feel free to leave con-crit. Oh before I forget, this story is a G1/07Movie mix. I kind of forgot to mention that in the preview so sorry. Only the beginning is the movie not the whole thing. One more thing I have to say:

**Disclaimer: i in know way at all own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I only own my character and some of the plot to this story.**

**My character(c) Me**

**--**

I have come to the conclusion that my previous theory of being asleep must actually be true and not something my mind just put in the place of memories. In realizing that I am actually asleep I began to ponder more complicated things. How long have I been asleep? Is my sense of time just an illusion? Has it really been a long time since I fell, no, was put to sleep? Am I on my home world? Along with these, more questions crossed through my mind.

While all of these questions and more present themselves an interesting idea pushes its way through to the front of my mind. If I _am _asleep then this weightless feeling hasn't been part of my dream after all… This must mean I still have a detectable connection to my real body! If I can get through that connection I can fully re-attach my mind to my body forcefully waking me up! With this revelation I stop thinking up numerous un-answerable questions and focus on getting out of this dark world which I have discovered is just one of the far corners of my mind.

As I pull my mind along the connection I start to experience weird sensations. They are not the feeling from long ago. No, they were not painful sensations. In fact they were something completely new! I search my mind for the right descriptions and when I find nothing I search my memories. My memories are all vague as if they are concealed by large shadow and they also tell me nothing so I decide to wait for my body to tell me itself what these sensations are. After a while I feel myself really close to the end of the connection and n ear my body but before I am completely there I sense some sort of disturbance.

It is more noise, but this noise is different. I can _understand_ this noise. It was forming words which were coming out muffled as though something were covering it. Then again what did I expect? I was only half in my true body.

"_**WARNING CRYO STASIS-LOCK STATUS: FAILING" "Subject 30N-17d3s+R0Y3r is coming out of an intended permanent state of suspended animation" "PROBABILITY OF AWAKENING: IMMANENT"**_

I'm not quite sure what that, what I figure to be a machine, meant but it didn't sound at all pleased. That's it! Pleasure! That's what the mysterious sensation was. However I havemore pressing matters to attend to before I start pondering my feelings. I am still only half way in my true body. I brace myself for the final shoveI am about to give.

'Please Primus let this not be in vain,' I silently plead.

I thrust my entire being through the end of the connection and right before I go through I find myself thinking, 'Who is Primus?'

**CRACK! FZZZT! WHOOOOSH!**

The pleasurable feeling is back again but this time I actually experience something with it. As I enter my true body numerous things become more understandable and clear to me. I now understand that what I am experiencing right now is sight. I am seeing lights. The lights are blue and spread across my field of vision until they are the only things I can see. I don't mind in the least bit that they are taking up my view. Just the sight of the lights fills me up with a sensation that my body, my _true_ body, tells me is joy. Sheer joy fills my entire being because these blue erratic lights are living proof that I have overcome 

the darkness that once surrounded me. Just as quickly as the lights came they were gone and I was left to get accustomed to my long lost body.

My eyes have finally adjusted to the lighting of where I am and I take in my surroundings. I am sitting upright in a tube with what seems to be some sort to be an oxygen mask on. The tube has a glass covering and appears to be built into the wall of some sort of single roomed craft. I look at myself and deduce that I am of, what one would call, an organic nature. I have skin, hair, bones, internal organs that keep me alive and functional, and I have a mind of my own. I don't really remember what my true self looks like so I take in as much as I can without fainting from excitement. I have two arms, two legs, a head, five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot, and a chest. The only type of external covering I appear to have is a cloth going around my waist.

'This is all so new and at the same time familiar,' I think to myself, 'it is simply amazing where that one sliver of hope has brought me.'

There are so many things to think about that I believe I might explode! Ah, therein lays another miracle, the fact that as soon as I enter my body I am hit with a wave of basic knowledge and comprehension of that which surrounds me! It is as though a veil has been lifted and a rope loosened. I have literally been given a new frame of mind and what do you know a sense of humor.

'Now I believe it is about time I get out of my prison,' I say to myself as I prepare to actually _move_my body. I focus all my will power into moving my hand. First I test the durability of my muscles by trying to clench my right hand into a fist because spending Primus knows how much time in this tube might have made me frail. Hey, there's that strange word/name again.

'No! I have no time to think of that right now. I have to focus!' Focus…Focus…Ah, success! I have managed to open and close my hand with no problem. Ok next step: pull these wires off me and kick open the lid on this thing. Once again I have no problem moving my body and I manage to pull off the wires and kick off the lid with ease.

'Huh, maybe I haven't been here for as long as I thought,' I think silently, 'speaking of which, where is here?' But before I go anywhere I give myself a good looking over.

'No muscle deterioration, no fatigue, no injuries of any sort…' My physical condition shows me that I haven't been here long but something inside me says that the time which I felt passing by wasn't an illusion. Well, I could have just been preserved really well and judging by the look of this place the technology might have been advance enough to do just that.

'Oh well. That's the past but this is now, and right now I have to figure out where I am,' In all honesty I am only holding off all thoughts of the past because every time I've tried to remember them that un-wanted felling comes on. Pain. Hopefully I can forget it and just move on but something in the back of my mind says I won't.

I look around the room and spot a window that is shaped like a port hole. As I walk over to open the window I realize that my left hand is still clenched around something. I open my hand and something 

falls onto the floor with a metallic clang. I reach down to pick the item up and realize that I must have had it in my hand since I was put in that tube (which is now completely busted and inoperable). The object is in fact a necklace. The chain and pendant are both made of some unknown metal that seems to shimmer whenever they are touched. The most striking and noticeable part of the necklace, however, is the pendant which appears to be shaped like… I rack my body for any newly acquired knowledge that could help me.

'Ah! Here we go. It is a dragon!' I mentally shout in victory. The dragon looks and feels as smooth as mercury and it shines like it too. The captivating legendary creature was encircling an equally beautiful stone. The stone was also made of an unknown and alien-like material which sparkles mysteriously when I touch it. The stone glows most of all, like a star from the heavens, and changes colors constantly. Though the strangest and most magical part of all is how I feel when I am holding it. It is as though all the light in the universe is shining directly on me. I feel as though someone, no, some ONES are here with me. They want to protect me and I feel-

"**OVERRIDE INITIATED" **

I am brought out of my trance. 'This doesn't sound good!' I put on the necklace and feel empowered by the sensation it gives me. I know that I must protect and guard it with my life.

"**ORIGINAL MISSION: Keep subject** _**30n-17d3s+R0Y3r **_**in permanent state of suspended animation: FAILED"**

I feel a prick inside me at the name of the "subject" and for some reason I couldn't catch all of the name.

"**INITIATING ALTERNATIVE IF PREVIOUS MISSION FAILED: Self destruct"**

'Oh slag no!' (Stupid new lingo!), 'I understood what it said this time!' I look around for any visible escape but found none.

'This isn't fair! I just got out of what has been my nightmare for Primus knows how long and now I have to die! Everything is against me!' As if sensing my despair the pendant started to glow a haunting yet calming blue. I instantly feel relaxed and decide to search once more for an escape.

"**Cannot allow subject to survive by order of the and "**

I couldn't make out what the names were but they obviously had something against me if they wanted me to never be found or awakened. Well to bad for them because it appears that I have cheated their death sentence.

"**SELF-DESTRUCT: INITIATED TIME TILL DETONATION: 10 minutes"**

Oh, forgot about that. As I looked behind the computer terminal I noticed a door that had a sign above it that said:

"**Emergency Escape Pod"**

Well this _is_ technically an emergency so… in I go!

--

Please review.


	3. Hello, Hello

'Blah Blah' Thoughts

"Blah Blah" Speech

"_Blah Blah" _Radio Transmission or the Radio

"**Blah Blah" **Cybertronian

**OK, Chpt.2 is now officially up and the story is going strong. Special thank you to Cman710 for the lovely review and words of encouragment. Oh, and as a final noe to those of you interested, I am searching for a kind and capable Beta Reader for this fic (just incase). Anyone interested please contact me and I'll send feedback telling you if you've got the job.**

**Disclaimer: I in know way at all what so ever own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and Takara. I do, however own my character.**

**Transformers(c) Hasbro and Takara**

**OC(c) Me**

--

'Well this is just great. I finally get out of that tube that was my prison for who knows how long only to get stuffed in another one 5 minutes later!'

This was my exact thought as I jumped into the escape pod. I had just closed the hatch to the pod behind me and was about to throw a fit to let out some steam when I tripped over something. I look down and see a corner of the paneling on the floor was sticking up. Deciding it wouldn't be wise to let out my annoyance on this sharp piece of metal, I instead decide to lean down and see what the problem is.

Upon closer inspection I see that the bent piece of paneling is in fact a hidden subspace compartment that someone had placed in the floor. I lift the paneling up and discover a crate covered in a thick layer of dust just beneath it that appears as if it had been there for centuries. With a little bit of pulling I finally manage to get the case out of the compartment.

'Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to open it out of the compartment instead of in it,'

I mentally berate myself for my stupidity. This room wasn't exactly spacious width-wise and I had just added to the space problem by pulling this crate out!

'Oh well, I'll just put it back later,' I think to myself, 'It's not like it won't go back in.'

I pry open the lid and behold the object within. I am slightly disappointed to see a mere piece of metal, nothing special about it, just a long sheet of metal. I am about to return the box to its compartment when my necklace begins to glow light blue again. Things become stranger when my necklace starts floating and pulling me towards the still open crate. As soon as I'm bent over the crate the necklace returns to normal, as if nothing happened.

I reach out and rub the dust off the seemingly ordinary piece of metal to get a better view of it and discover that it, like my necklace, reacts to my touch. It shimmers slightly as if it had just been awakened before quickly dying down. I feel as though there is a connection between this thing and I, the only difference is that the connection I feel with the necklace is like a bond with another being and the connection I feel with this piece of metal is personal, like it's a part of me.

I am suddenly filled with a knowing that, like the necklace, I must bring this with me and protect it with my life. I fear that if I lose this I will be losing a part of myself and if I lose the necklace I will be losing someone that I can connect to, someone special. Now that I think about it, these items are the only real connections I have with my past. I'll might never have a chance of remembering my past if I don't protect this stuff.

There is, however, one small problem with keeping my new metal item with me. It is a little bit longer than I am tall. Ok a lot longer.

'I wonder how I am going to get around this.'

I decide to look more thoroughly at the piece of metal to see if I can figure out what it is. It is sleek and blade-like and the base looks as though it used to be attached to something. At the base it is seems thick and bulky but it is actually very thin and wide. While being widest at the base it begins to narrow until it ends in a line. Just imagine a rectangle that is regular at one end then continues to narrow until it reaches the other.

I deduce that it is a giant blade used as a weapon. I continue to try to think of a way to bring it with me but nothing comes to mind. I am greatly distressed and once again my necklace senses it and comes to the rescue. It starts to glow and tug on my neck so I just follow along in its direction. The pendant is aimed at one specific panel on the blade so I press my hand on it waiting for a reaction. My wait is not long for a few seconds after I touched the panel it slid upwards to reveal a compartment with a key hole in it shaped like my pendant. I hesitantly remove my necklace and place the pendant in the slot then withdraw it. I watch as the panel closes and the blade begins to _fold in on itself ._I stare wide-eyed through the whole ordeal.

'Well that….was handy'

I pick up the now square piece of metal about the size of my palm and set it atop the navigational console of the pod then I check out my surroundings.

It is now that I realize I'm not exactly seeing anything, or at least not in a normal sense. It is pitch black except for the soft glow of dials and buttons that cover one wall of the pod, yet I can see everything perfectly. I can't find a way to really describe what it was like, but that, like many other things, is something to worry about later. I continue to glance around my temporary home.

My escape vehicle is fairly large. It is as if it wasn't built for my size, but my people built it for their use so it should be built to fit my proportions, right?

'Well that gives me something to think about along the ride,' I think morbidly to myself.

The ship has a navigational panel, a large computer/computer screen that takes up the whole wall on one side, and two tube-like containers. One of the containers is like the one on board the larger pod that I was ejecting from. The other container was only half covered by glass and appeared to be some sort of scanner contraption.

My escape pod ejects from the ship and heads in the opposite direction at a quick pace. Soon after, I hear a loud explosion and the force from the blast propels my vessel forward faster. It is now that I start to realize that I can't possibly be on land. Lucky for me there's a window in this thing. Forgetting safety first, I remove my seatbelt and climb over the seat I had placed myself in to the window to get a better 

view of where I am. What I see was expected but I am still a little surprised. I, at one point of time, had had the thought that I might be here, and this is the proof. I am in space.

The silent and cold beauty of space amazes me. It seems to go on and on into oblivion. For some reason that particular thought made something twitch inside of me.

'Something to worry about later I suppose, since it doesn't appear to harm me in any physical way,'

I have a truly spectacular view of the stars, which light up the night sky and make me wish I could float among them without a care in the world, and at the moment the only things that could compare to their them is the alien luminescence of my pendant, which glows as bright, (if not brighter) as the stars themselves and the strange sleek blade-like piece of metal I…stumbled upon while trying to escape into this pod.

'Well, I have now found another feeling that I can put down in my "Hated Sensations" book, Boredom,' I mentally sigh in frustration,

'This isn't exactly what I had hoped for when I imagined coming back to the real world. Now I'm probably going to rot in this tube.' Yet another sigh comes along.

"**Automatic Navigational Systems: ON. Setting course for nearest life sustaining planet, DESTINATION: EARTH"**

'I stand corrected,'

"**Time Until Arrival: 2 Earth Days. Until then subject shall be put into Cryogenic-Stasis Lock"**

'Oh no. Not again!' I begin to panic, 'Ok, just calm down. It's not permanent this time; I'll wake up soon,'

"**System will gather and install basic language skills and other worldly necessities while subject is unconscious. System will then awaken subject and allow them to pick desired attire. Systems will also add camouflage to pod to prevent unwanted attention and potential harm to subject while in a weakened state."**

'Well, it's nice to know I will be pre-paired for whatever awaits me on what could be my home planet,'

"**Countdown to Cryogenic-Stasis Lock: 5, 4, –"**

'I wonder how long it's been since I was out there."

"**3, 2, –"**

'Is this even my home?'

"**1"**

'Will I be accepted?' This is my last thought as darkness consumes me and I am lost to world of the conscious once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**POV CHANGE AND PAGE BREAK**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Optimus)

It has been a few stellar cycles since Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and I were accidentally ejected from the Ark. Luckily we were able to revert to our protoforms for space travel and track the course of the Ark. That is, until we lost it in a meteor shower and we flew of course. When this happened we floated aimlessly praying that we would pick up a trace of the Ark somewhere.

We had almost given up hope when we picked up a signal on our radar screens. It was from Bumblebee! His message says that he awakened a while after the Ark crashed and he has found a key to the Allspark. He also stated that he needed help awakening the others in case of a Decepticon attack. I relayed the message to the others and was met with a wave of joy and relief that washed over our link.

When the others had been told the good news I sent a transmission to Bumblebee stating that we were changing our course and headed to his location. Apparently our destination was a city on a mainly organic planet called Earth. Before the transmission link between Bumblebee and I was closed he told me that the Decepticons had already made it to Earth and some had some upgrades but only Starscream, Barricade, Frenzy, Scorponok, and Blackout were awake at the moment. With this in mind I set about making sure all of us had been upgraded recently and when I saw that we had, I relaxed a small amount.

'I wonder when this senseless war will be over. Autobots and Decepticons have been battling each other for millennia and it doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon. We have even managed to subject an innocent planet and race into our war when they never should have known about it to begin with,'

I'm startled out of my trance when someone opens a comm. link with me and lets out a weary sigh.

"Optimus I know that this turn in events is stressful but you can't let it take over your whole thought process or affect your health. Your energon pressure is through the roof! You must think of other things besides how pointless the war is, more hopeful things like how we are going to get along with Earth's inhabitants and how much sooner it is until we see our team mates again."

I swear to Primus he can read minds. It was Ratchet. He always looked out for the team, only wanting the best for us, and not just because he was the medic. No, he has been working with our specific team for too long to care just because it's his job. Even though he can seem rough around the edges sometimes and it seems like he's about to send someone to the Pit or seriously injure them (which he has done) we all know he won't stop caring about us.

"I apologize, Ratchet, it is just too large a matter to forget sometimes," I sigh. Another voice chimes in,

"Don't worry Optimus, we know exactly how ya' feel," This time it was Ironhide.

Ironhide, like Ratchet, was tough on the outside but everyone that's known Ironhide for a long time knows that he has a spark of gold and _really_ deep down he has a very soft side. Of course, no one ever 

voiced that aloud for fear of being dismembered slowly, but none-the-less it was true. Ironhide is also an experienced battle hardened warrior, which comes in handy during most situations.

I can relate to Ratchet and Ironhide. They too had felt the pain of war and the weariness that it brought to one's soul and body. Both of them have seen many good, innocent mechs and femmes die because of the war and if you look close enough you can tell the toll it has taken on their kind sparks.

One last and more melodic voice decides to join the conversation,

"But in relative times o' peace we try t' savor it," Jazz was the last voice to chide Optimus for his stressfulness.

Jazz is a truly remarkable mech. It doesn't matter what the situation is, he always looks on the bright side of things. I'm pretty sure speak for all of my crew when I say that Jazz is fun to have around and is a breath fresh air during this stressful time of war.

I think about all of these warriors, no not just warriors, friends. I think of all of these wonderful friends who are all living miracles and I realize how grateful I am that they followed and supported me this whole way. I will never figure out a way to truly express my gratitude towards them all.

"You all are probably right, I should loosen up just a bit before we get to Earth, and who knows, this could be the final end to this ridiculous war between us and that power hungry monster Megatron," I state aloud. Ratchet sends a feeling of happiness through the communications link,

"Now that is what I meant by more hopeful thoughts,"

"Next stop Arth!" yells Ironhide victoriously.

"Earth, Ironhide, Earth," Ratchet says. Grumbling is heard over the line before Ironhide replies,

"I hate it already."

"Ah, don' worry bout' it Hide, we'll survive somehow," Jazz stated with mirth in his voice.

'Yes, somehow…'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**POV CHANGE AND PAGE BREAK**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Spike)

Ok, this whole situation is getting a bit hard to cope with. Just wanting to get a girlfriend I had bought this car, now it turns out that the car I chose was previously stalking me, is a giant robot, and is here to protect me and take my great-grandfather's crappy glasses because they were the key to some ancient and powerful robot relic. What's worse is that I dragged my girlfriend into this, we were almost killed by a maniac cop car, the fate of the world lies in my hands, and I am just finding out there are a bunch of other robots (good and evil) and there are still four yet to arrive.

The only bright side of this situation so far is that my girlfriend, upon calling his car form a piece of crap, got Bumblebee to upgrade into a very new model of the Chevy Camaro.

'Well, now I can never say my entire life was boring,' I thought dejectedly as I sat with my girlfriend Carly on the edge of Lookout Point. As if detecting my depression, Carly tried to pull me out of my brooding mood with light conversation,

"It's a beautiful night wouldn't you say Spike?" I say nothing in return, "star-filled evening sky, chirping crickets, and cool crisp fall air,"

I still say nothing but manage to sneak a peek at her sitting on the edge of the ridge with a small smile on her face, looking as though she was the most care free person in the world, and to make it picture perfect, she had a full harvest moon behind her making her appear to glow slightly,

"C'mon Spike, don't look at this incident as a life ending situation," she said knowing full well that could be, "think of this as a new exciting chapter in your life,"

I just sat there and gave her a side-glance. I wasn't trying to be a jerk; I was just too stressed out to comply with her attempts at cheering me up. I mean c'mon, she's not the one that has the weight of the world on her shoulders. In all honesty she's just along for the ride.

"Fine, if you really don't want to talk about it we won't but know this; I'll always be there for you, no matter what," she said in a heart-felt show of affection. Then she smiled in a teasing way,

"And isn't it every boys fantasy to be surrounded and in acquaintance with giant alien robots from another planet?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I took back what I said about Carly. By deciding to stick by my side through this she had been given just as much pressure as I had, and honestly I don't think I would be able to handle this situation without her support.

"Yeah at one point of time that was a dream of mine but back then I thought it was just that, a dream," I paused and smiled ruefully, " but it looks like my dream came true after all, albeit a little late"

Carly laughed seeing she had gotten me to lower the walls of depression that stress had built up for me. Hearing her laugh was quite refreshing after all of this serious news that Bumblebee had given us via radio stations and sign language.

Not to be rude to the poor bot' but it was quite entertaining to watch him dance around trying to relay them a message through body language, but of course Spike wouldn't tell him lest he later on face the spy's revenge, which he could assure himself wouldn't be harmless and insignificant, or funny for that matter. Spike grimaced just imagining what Bumblebee could be capable of when it came to punishments of any sort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**POV CHANGE AND PAGE BREAK**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Bumblebee)

It was growing dark and soon the others would be arriving. I had agreed to take the humans to an area designated "Lookout Point" so they could get a good view of my team's arrival and share what could be their last bit of free time for intimate moments.

It was both spark warming and wrenching watching them enjoying each other's company yet knowing that they might never have the time to spend together like this again. I have found that I have grown slightly attached to my two charges. They are unique in their own ways and they never cease to amaze me. I have also noticed that, to my annoyance, every time I try to tell them something they make bad attempts at covering up their laughter. I have a feeling that they are laughing at me, but I can't find enough grounds to rightfully get my revenge…yet. This whole planet is very intricate, it is so similar to Cybertron and yet so different. It truly is an enigma.

My vision starts to go blue as my internal radar picks up faint signals coming from just outside of Earth's atmosphere. They are here. I turn to my charges that are currently locked in a passionate embrace or "kiss" as they call it. I transform into bipedal mode and play a song while leaning over them,

"_They're heeeeeeeeere," _says an eerie voice from an old movie. Seeing the looks of confusion on their faces I turn and point towards the sky and play part of "Hello Goodbye,"

"_Hello hello! I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello."_

A look of realization crosses over both of their faces before it is replaced by excitement and a hint of fear. Spike is the first to speak,

"Oh my God, they're here! This is so exciting and kind of terrifying!"

Carly states her feelings on the matter right after Spike, "I'm kind of scared too. Bumblebee?" she asks hesitantly. I momentarily turn from the night sky and give her an inquisitive glance,

"You're sure they are your friends right?"

I give her a reassuring nod before turning back to the sky. At first I don't understand their fears but then I stop and think about it from their view point. Meeting alien robots from another planet and putting your whole hearted trust in them isn't exactly the easiest thing I suppose. They only have my word to go by on whether or not these new comers are friendly or not, and they've only known me (as a robot) for a day really. So yeah, I'd probably be apprehensive too.

'It also probably doesn't help that we're all about two or three times their height,' I smile to myself slightly at the thought.

Judging by the way their species adapts with change, they'll eventually get over it. I silently wonder to myself how they'll get along with Ironhide and if I should stand in front of them just in case…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**POV CHANGE AND PAGE BREAK**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Carly)

'This is very exciting, and to think, just the other day I was complaining how dull and un-eventful my life was,' I thought ecstatically to myself. If I had been whole lot younger I would have been screaming and spazzing out in anticipation.

Spike and I stand hand in hand at the edge of Lookout Point peering up into the darkness waiting for the arrival of the other robots. Finally after an eternity of waiting (actually only five minutes) something is spotted.

"Over there!" Spike shouts.

I look upwards into the cloud Spike was pointing at and see glowing red lights. The robots' pods must have got made friction upon entering Earth's atmosphere because they appeared to be on fire. As they came into view I counted them,

"1, 2, 3, 4, wait, 5?"

Spike gave me a confused look, "What?"

I smiled slightly, "oh nothing just thinking I might have misunderstood Bumblebee. Didn't he "say" there were only four others?"

Spike seemed to concentrate for a moment before answering, "Yeah he said there was four. Hey, who knows, maybe a new recruit joined up with them. All the better for us,"

"Yeah you're probably right," I reply distractedly. I glance up at Bumblebee and am surprised to find a look of sheer joy plastered on his face. He also seemed to be completely oblivious of the number of pods.

"Hey Carly," Spike yells, "Earth to Carly!"

I look at him feeling my cheeks glow red with embarrassment, "What?"

He smiles triumphantly, "I brought my camera to capture this moment!"

I chuckle at him, 'He's the only person I know that would think to bring a camera to an event like this,'

"Ok Spike, take the picture!" I yell happily.

**Click!**

Spike looked at the camera before slowly raising his head and giving me a blank stare. Bumblebee, apparently sensing the disturbance with Spike, turned to see what the matter was. Spike slowly opened his mouth,

"I have good news and bad news, good news is the picture will turn out perfect,"

"And the bad news?" I said getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"The bad news is that we have two "asteroids" heading at us, and both are going about fifty-miles per hour!"

I look up and see that unfortunately Spike is right. Bumblebee quickly transforms and we dive into him. We made it just in time. Right as we drive out of the immediate crash site area the two asteroids touchdown. One asteroid lands in the field just beyond Lookout Point and the other goes careening through the forest on the far side of Tranquility.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**POV CHANGE AND PAGE BREAK**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Spike)

Ok, after the whole "almost getting squashed" ordeal and many prayers that the out of control asteroid doesn't burn down the forest, Carly, Bumblebee and I drove back up to the top of Lookout Point to see where everyone had landed or was heading.

As soon as we crest the hill we realize just how much pandemonium this "crisis" has caused. Down in Tranquility everything is mayhem. People were screaming and running for their lives in the downtown area because one of the asteroids hit an abandoned ware house and in the process managed to tear up one of the main streets. Things were similar in an area near my neighborhood and around the Tranquility Baseball Stadium.

Our allies hadn't exactly arrived as subtly as we had hoped and originally planned. Upon hearing the sound of metal grinding against metal I turn to see that Bumblebee was in the process of transforming and as he finishes he honks at us in an urgent sounding way. Well, as urgently as a car horn can sound.

I slide into the back seat of Bumblebee's slightly new Camaro form and Carly proceeds to slide into my lap, which personally I really enjoy. Bumblebee must have somehow noticed and proceeded to strap our seatbelt tighter around us most likely out of amusement.

As we drive to some unknown location I think about our new friend. One of the many things I have found fascinating about Bumblebee is that even though he is made of metal and is basically a walking computer he has feelings and emotions like any other living person. It is really a hard concept to wrap my mind around and I think that after the war I will ask one of them how it is possible.

'Then again that might be a personal and insulting question, that and it is not wise or good for your health to take the chance at pissing someone off that is three times your size,' I think this through my head repeatedly searching for an answer.

'I don't really have anything to lose (besides my life) so I'll ask one of the calmer robots that show up. Preferably one that is not an immediate threat to my life,'

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the loud screech of tires as Bumblebee pulls to a sudden stop causing me to hit Carly who in turn hits the passenger seat. Judging by my view point out the back window, we are in an alley in the mainly abandoned part of Tranquility. I, and most other people that valued their safety, had generally avoided this part of town for good reasons. This area was notorious for housing gangs, thugs, murderers, and many other unwanted beings.

Then again, now that I think about it, there is no threat from all of the previously listed characters. If they show up they'll be confronted by Bumblebee and our four, wait (I think back to Look Out Point), make that five big friends. So, with that reassuring thought, I make my way towards the back door.

As Carly and I get out of Bumblebee and walk around to his front, we are confronted by a large Peterbilt Truck (or semi if you will). We both then turn around to see that blocking the other end of the alley are a huge black GMC Topkick, a yellow and red Rescue Hummer, and silver Pontiac Solstice.

We are apparently boxed in with no escape and that is probably how it was set up just in case our actions were a little desperate. At first glance the cars appear like regular cars, nothing interesting about them at all, but if you were to look closely you would notice that these cars have no drivers and they appear to stare at you with their head lights.

Carly and I both notice these things after no one steps out of any of the cars, and when we step to the side to get a better view of the drivers the head lights _follow us._ It was really un-nerving but after our initial panic attack we realize that _these_ are the new comers. I mean if Bumblebee can be a car can't the others?

My theory is confirmed as the cars begin to fold in on themselves. The semi appears to be taking the longest and the rest finish up at the same time, and much to my amusement the Pontiac does a few fancy break dancing moves as it transforms.

In the end we are surrounded on all sides by giant robots. The semi robot, and apparent leader, steps forward and leans down very close to my face,

"Are you Spike James Witwicky, descendant of Captain Archibald Witwicky?" he (at least it sounds like a he) asks in a loud, powerful voice.

Personally I thought it was more of an obvious statement than a question but I go ahead and answer with a short series of nods. He continues speaking,

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots,"

"Auto-what?" Carly asks him.

A robo- I mean an Autobot behind us, the Rescue Hummer, answers her question,

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms, Autobots for short,"

"As I was saying, I am Optimus Prime. This," he points to the robot that just spoke, "is my Medical Officer Ratchet," he proceeds to point at every robot while naming them, "my Weapons Specialist Ironhide-"

Optimus is interrupted when Ironhide moves towards us with an air of obvious loathing,

"You feeling lucky punk?" he says with a slightly Texan accent. He has both of his huge guns homed on me and I swear I almost wet myself.

Optimus steps forward and places his hand on one of Ironhide's guns,

"Easy Ironhide…" he warns.

Ironhide looks at his leader before placing his weapons away,

"I just wanted to show them my cannons," he grumbles and steps back.

I lean over and whisper to Carly,

"Careful, I think he might have a few anger/trigger happy issues,"

"I heard that," Ironhide hisses menacingly.

I grab Carly and take a few quick steps backwards before talking to her again,

"Remind me not to get on his bad side,"

"I think it's a little too late for that," she whispers back.

"Ok back to interductions," Optimus continues, "you already know your guardian Bumblebee," at the mention of his name Bumblebee starts doing a dance and punching the air, "and last but definitely not least, my second lieutenant Jazz,"

Jazz does a small spin and then flashes us a big grin and peace sign before saying, "What's happenin' my peeps?"

Carly and I are equally surprised at Jazz's and Ironhide's accents and the fact that they can all speak English.

"Where did you guys learn to speak?" I ask dumbfounded.

Optimus smiles before answering,

"We learned Earth's languages from the World Wide Web,"

Optimus then proceeds to tell us about the Allspark the war, and their constant search for their life sustaining sustenance, Energon.

After getting better acquainted with the Autobots and initially avoiding Ironhide for the most part, we headed for my house to retrieve the glasses. Remembering an important and very confusing piece of information from earlier I decide to question Optimus about it over Bumblebee's radio,

"Um, Optimus sir?"

"Yes Spike?"

"When is your fifth member joining up with us?"

The channel must have been open for anyone to hear because all of the Autobots hit the brakes at the same time,

"WHAT FIFTH MEMBER?!" four voices shouted in unison.

'This can't be good.'


End file.
